Let the Sparkz fly
by Jett Kirkland
Summary: Hellsing has been crippled by the Valentine Brothers, and are in need of more soldiers to help maintain security. Unbeknown to them, a lone individual is willing to cooperate, for a price. Mercenaries are the driving force of any private corporation, and whether they like it or not, they're going to need all the help they can get. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**12 hours earlier: Undisclosed Location**

"…Just so we're clear, your mission is to kill Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organisation, as well as the other Knights of the Round Table." Said a spectacled man, fiddling with a silver cross around his neck. "Here's your advance payment of 1 million dollars, you will get the other 3.5 million when the job is complete." He pulled up a briefcase onto a nearby table and opened it, revealing the cash inside. "There is also another thing. We want you to bring us something to prove of their deaths, but not something like their heads, we are not animals."

The man on the opposite end of the table simply smiled as he closed and picked up the briefcase. "Don't worry, so long as you pay me, I'll get it done. I can guarantee that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some planning to do." He said as he walked off.

**Present: Hellsing Manor, United Kingdom**

All was quiet at the Hellsing Manor, nearly everyone was sleeping; save for a few patrolling guards inside and outside the building. The sun had set hours ago, and the moon was giving off little light; the perfect setting for a murder. As the guards patrolled the outer perimeter, a lone infiltrator made his way over one of the walls and into the manor grounds. The man then swiftly but silently sprinted over the easily viewable grounds towards the manor. He stopped on a wall, before moving along some scaffolding and coming across a window and opening it.

As he continued inside and upstairs, he paused to pull out a detonator type device and activate it, before moving on again. After moving through the empty hallways, he came across Lady Integra's room, to which he silently opened the door and slipped inside the room, seconds before a guard came around the corner and into the hallway. Pulling out a silenced colt .45 and pulling back the slide, the man slowly walked up to the bed where Integra was sleeping. Hearing this, she woke up and looked directly at him, before reaching for her bedside table. She was stopped before she could grab anything from it and his gun was then pointed at her head.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" She asked loudly.

"Keep it down will ya? As for your questions, my name's not important, and I'm here to kill you. Now if you don't mind, I have a bullet with your name on it; literally." He answered. Just before he was about to pull the trigger, Seras busted into the room followed by several guards.

"Sir Integra, the cameras just went offline, we-" Seras said before stopping mid-sentence, seeing the assassin.

"Great, complications. Wait, what's your name girl?"

"Seras, Seras Victoria."

"I thought I recognized you. I knew one of your mates in the metropolitan force, Jack I think it was. Tell me, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" She simply said nothing. "Pity. You know you really shouldn't have gotten involved in this scheme of theirs, because chances are I might have to kill you to get out of here, and I'd hate to waste the life of such a lovely young woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

He attempted to pull the trigger again, but was grabbed by Seras. Seras then did something none of them were expecting; she bit down on his neck, causing him to go rigid. His eyes widened at the feeling of the bite, slowly turning them from a bright green to a blood red. She then took out her teeth from his neck, making him slowly relax and letting go of the gun.

Integra stood up from her bed before nodding at Seras. "Thank you for coming to my aid. I want this man thrown in the interrogation cell, I want to know who he is, who he's working for and why. I will not let this attempt on my life go unchallenged." The guards nodded before grabbing the man and dragging him away. "Seras, you do know what you've done, don't you?"

Seras looked at her. "I haven't, have I?" She asked.

"Unfortunately so, unwillingly of course. Because of this, once we're done interrogating him, you'll be the one who decides what to do with him. Understood?"

She nodded. "I understand. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that will be all. Go get some rest." Seras nodded before exiting the room.

**Several hours later…**

"…I'll ask again, who are you?" Integra asked impatiently.

"The Queen." He replied jokingly.

"Who are you?"

"Walter Dornez."

"WHO ARE YOU DAMMIT?!"

"Integra fucking Hellsing!"

She slammed her fist down on the table. "I've had enough of this! Tell me who you are and who you work for, now!"

"That kind of attitude will get you nowhere, try asking nicely." He said with a smile.

"Alright then," She said, pulling out a knife "tell me or I start cutting off your fingers, one, by, one."

"Wow, didn't know you were the kind of woman that got her hands dirty. Tempting offer by the way, but still not what I want to hear. Here's a tip, try talking in numbers."

She smiled slightly, before raising the knife to his throat. Before she could do anything though, Walter walked into the room. "Sir Integra, I wish to discuss something with you." The old man said. She sighed, and then put down the knife.

"Very well, I will be along momentarily." She turned to the man handcuffed to the table. "Looks like you get to live, for now." She said calmly before leaving the room. Behind the two way glass, Walter and Integra shared a 'thoughtful' conversation. "…are you sure we should do something like this? I mean, he just tried to kill me! Do you really think that he will just switch sides?"

"He is a hired killer, of course he will. If he was a professional assassin, you would've have been dead already, and we would never have found him. Trust me, with the right motivation, he will easily join us."

"Very well, we will see." She walked back into the interrogation room.

"Well, well miss Integra, that was a nice conversation you had with the old man, now… I hear you're a bit understaffed, care to make an offer?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"How did you-?"

"How did I know what you were talking about? Come on, it's not the first time I've been in a room like this, and besides; you left the door open. I heard every. Single. Word." The man smiled as he jiggled his handcuffs before standing up and extending his hands for a handshake. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. The name's Sparkz, I'm a merc. Nice to meet you, Miss Integra Hellsing."

"Your accent, I take it you're an Australian?" She asked in a more kind tone.

"How nice of you to notice. As for your previous question, I was hired as a deniable asset, to kill you and the other Knights of the Round Table.

"Who hired you?"

He leaned in closer towards her left ear. "_Il Vaticano_"_._


	2. Chapter 2

"The Vatican… Those bastards! How dare they try something as cowardly as this! Walter, I want a meeting set up with the Iscariot Organization! They will pay for this, and you!" She said, pointing her finger at Sparkz "I want your help with something."

He smiled. "Sure, I'll be happy to help. Just so long as I get paid, of course."

She smiled back. "Of course. We will pay you a base sum that all Hellsing operatives get, as well as a 50 dollar (AUS) bonus for every ghoul you kill. There will also be a 250 dollar bonus for every vampire you slay, artificial or otherwise."

"…You have engaged my services. I'm guessing I'm not the only person that gets paid like this?"

"Only unit Captains. I hope you have some skill, because you're going to need it working with us."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty. So…What's this little plan of yours?" Sparkz asked. She simply smiled, before putting a cigar in her mouth.

**Two days later, same undisclosed Location**

Sparkz walked into the dark and dusty room, with a small bag in hand. The same spectacled man was waiting for him at one end of a table, smiling. "Wait, you don't live here do you?" He asked jokingly.

The spectacled man laughed in response. "No, thankfully not. I take it you have eliminated Miss Hellsing?"

"Yep, just her though, I didn't feel like killing the others. Sorry if I disappointed you."

"No, it's fine. I'm assuming you have proof of your deed?"

"Of course." He said reassuringly, throwing a pair of broken glasses down on the table. "These proof enough, or should I go back and bring you one of her cigars as well?"

The man smiled. "Here's your money, however… I'm afraid that we can't let you leave." Just after he finished the sentence, the door nearby shut, and the spectacled man pulled out a snub nosed revolver. "You didn't really think that you'd get away with it that easily, did you? We know that she's not dead, now I suggest that you either go back and actually do the job, or we find a replacement. I'm pretty sure you know what'll happen to you if that happens."

Sparkz chuckled. "Ah well, it was worth a try. Guess I'll just have to kill you the hard way." With that, he swiftly shifted into an accurate shooting stance, whipped out his silenced pistol dispatched everyone in the room with headshots. He then calmly walked over to the briefcase, before feeling a twinge in his chest. He looked down, to find a bullet lodged in him.

The Australian stumbled back, looking at the wound. After about half a minute of trying to bandage the wound with the spectacled man's jacket, he noticed that the wound was starting to heal. The bullet was slowly being pushed out of the healing wound until it finally popped out and onto the ground. "What the bloody hell?" He asked himself, dazed at what he just saw. He quickly ran over to the briefcase, picked it up and ran out the door.

**Hellsing Manor**

Sparkz walked into the manor, briefcase in hand, still wondering what had happened to him. Meanwhile in Integra's office, she and Walter were looking over his military file. "So, this is him?" She asked.

"Yes." Walter replied. "He was recruited into the Australian SAS and served for several years, before eventually being selected for the 1st Commando Regiment. He was discharged later and then became a merc. His history after that is unclear. He is an able soldier and if given the proper chance could very well be one of the best operatives the organization has had."

"Australian SAS, why didn't we think of going to them instead of hiring this rubbish excuse for a fighting force?"

"Because Sir Integra, you said that Australians are lazy and do not officially qualify for our requirements."

"Oh, I see. Wait, did I really say that?"

"I'm afraid you did Sir Integra. Not to worry, your secret's safe with me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Walter, I know I can always trust you." Just then, Sparkz walked through the door, before putting the briefcase down on the table. "Ah, I'm safe to assume that it was a success?"

"Yep, all done and dusted. Here's a little donation to the organization." He replied, pointing at the case. "Just one thing…" Integra looked back at him from the case and raised an eyebrow. "That night, when I tried to kill you, I want to know who bit me on the neck." The merc pointed towards the bite marks on his neck. "At first I just assumed that it was just your pet vampire Anklebiter (Alucard), but now I'm not so sure."

Integra sighed. "Before I answer, I need to ask you something. Are you a virgin?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it will you?"

"…Yes, I am."

"I see. You were bitten by Seras, the police girl."

"And?"

"…She is a vampire."

Sparkz stepped back, realizing what had happened to him. "But, but that means I'm a…"

"Yes, you are a vampire. However, since Seras was a vampire slave, you did not become a fully-fledged vampire. Walter did some tests on you while you were unconscious, I'll leave that for him to discuss with you." She said before standing up before leaving.

"It's good to see you haven't overreacted about becoming a vampire." Walter said enthusiastically.

"Well I was told something like this might happen." Sparkz replied with a nervous smile. "Now, about these tests…"

"Ah yes, I did some tests to see how much of a vampire you have become. I'll run you down on the details. You do not have most of the supernatural powers that vampires do, but your skills from the military should make up for that. You do have some abilities, like regeneration and lack of aging. Because of your lack of supernatural abilities, you will also not need to drink blood to power those abilities. One more thing, just because you're now a vampire, that doesn't mean that you're un-killable. I would still recommend staying out of gunfire as much as possible, but should you be injured just stay out of combat for a few minutes, and you'll be ready to fight again."

The Australian let out a whistle. "Jeez mate, just how many tests did you run?"

"I'd rather not say, but that's not important. You'll be tested for combat tomorrow, and if you do well I'll give you an extra something to help with your work."

"Let me guess, it's a gun?"

"Amongst other things, yes. Just report to the firing range tomorrow morning, and you'll find out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with your little 'donation'. Good night Captain, I hope you become a valuable asset to the organization." With that, Sparkz left the room smiling just as Walter opened the case. "Great Scot, just how much money is in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seras, Walter and Integra walked across the manor grounds, over to the training course where Walter, Pip and Sparkz were waiting. Sparkz was doing maintenance on his weapon, while Pip was chatting him up, cigarette in mouth. "So I'm telling you, there he was, just standing there dumbfounded. Little did he realise that his arm was missing, and the idiot only found out when he went to the toilet to take a piss 3 hours later!" The Frenchman said before laughing.

"I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but Sir Integra has arrived." Walter cut in.

Integra walked up to the trio, before turning to Sparkz. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. Miss Victoria will be your supervisor for your time in the Organization; she will also be assessing your skills on the range along with Captain Bernadotte. I take it you have already gotten to know him?" She asked.

"Well, I met him when I arrived here, but that's about it." Sparkz replied.

"Well then, I am Captain Pip Bernadotte, leader of the mercenary group The Flying Geese." He said, extending his hand.

The two made a handshake before Sparkz picked up his rifle. "Nice to meet ya Pipsqueak, Sorry to cut this short, but I've got a training course to beat. I'll show you how the commandos do things."

Pip twitched his eyebrows for a few moments, before attempting to lunge at him, but was stopped by Seras. "Easy there, he's just trying to tease you. Don't worry; you'll probably get along later."

"And if I don't?"

"Then god help you both." Seras followed Sparkz into the entrance of the training course, before stopping in front of him. "Alright, your objective is to go through the course and eliminate all targets. You must aim for the head or the heart, as it is the only way to kill-"

"To kill a vampire, yes I know. Please, continue." Sparkz interrupted.

"Right. As I was saying, the arrows on the floor will point you to where you need to go next. I'm assuming you'll be using your own weapons?"

He loaded his rifle before stepping up to the start of the course. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay then, timer starts as soon as you enter the first room. Good luck."

"Won't need it." He said as he stepped through the doorway into the course.

About a minute later, he stepped out of the course, missing only one magazine and a few flash bangs. "Very impressive, 1 minute and 13 seconds. I do believe that's one of the fastest times we've had on the course." Walter said, looking at the timer.

"What can I say; I wasn't selected just for my good looks."

Walter was about to leave when Integra and Seras entered the room. "Well well, I believe congratulations are in order. You'll find your new uniform and weaponry in your room. Walter, please show him what the Hellsing Organization has to offer."

"Yes sir Integra, right away. Okay then, follow me Mr Commando." Sparkz nodded and followed him back to the manor and into a room on the second floor. "Here is your room; I hope you'll find it satisfactory." Opening the door, the pair walked inside. The room was bare, except for the main essentials and some equipment cases left on a table. "I left the room with the essentials in case you wanted to customise it to your fitting." He walked over to the table and opened the cases. "Here is your uniform. It's a special issue mark 2 ballistic combat armour; complete with magazine pouches and grenade comes with a beret with the Hellsing insignia which can be clipped onto your armour. I also took the liberty of giving your shoulder pads a little more decal. On one shoulder there is the Australian Commando Regiment insignia; and on the other, the SAS."

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all." Sparkz said before whistling.

"I thought you might like it, I also have these. This is a specialised M4A1 Carbine Assault rifle, nicknamed 'Bushmaster'. It has night time iron sights, a quick detachable 4X Acog scope, an extended magazine and a custom made foldaway foregrip. For a sidearm I have your customised .45 calibre Colt M1911, but I've also made some upgrades to it too. The gun itself has been blessed and dubbed 'Bloody Rose', which I'm sure you'll like. The rounds for both weapons are 5.56 NATO and 45. Calibre, however both weapons can take specialized rounds. These rounds have a little more 'bang for your buck', each one has been blessed but on top of that, they are high explosive silver tipped incendiary rounds. I hope you find everything satisfactory, as you will need those to defeat the enemies we face these days."

"Of course, it's not just normal vampires you're facing these days, you've got those artificial ones as well."

"Then there's those holy pigs the Vatican and the Iscariot Organisation to make things worse." Walter added.

"Amen to that. Hey, I want to ask you a question. The police girl, Seras, how did she end up in the Hellsing Organization?

"Well I won't go into details, but she was sent into investigate a homicide case involving a priest. As it turned out for her, the priest was a vampire. Needless to say, things didn't go to well. Alucard gave her a choice between living and dying, with the former being the choice I'm told. In order to save Seras he turned her into a vampire, and then was drafted into the Hellsing Organization as Alucard's 'sidekick' of sorts."

"Well, let's hope she holds up against what comes ahead. By the way, I heard about that incident in Rio. What the bloody hell happened there?"

"Put simply, we were ratted out."

"Things just seem to go from bad to worse don't they?"

Walter smiled. "That may be the case, but even so, there's always a small shine of light somewhere along the way, and I believe that someone like Miss Victoria is just that."

"What about me then?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You? I guess you're a piece that helps all the gears turn. Not essential, but very useful when needed." With that, Walter chuckled and left, leaving Sparkz alone.


End file.
